conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
St. Anthony County, Gold Coast
| official_name = County of St. Anthony | translit_lang1 = Other | translit_lang1_type = Sierran Hanzi | translit_lang1_info = | translit_lang1_type2 = | translit_lang1_info2 = | settlement_type = County | image_skyline = St. Anthony County.png | image_alt = | image_caption = Images from top down, left to right: Skyline of Grands Ballons in the evening, J. P. Marsh House in Putian Park, Southern Royal Pacific Railroad Depot in Zanja, intersection of Rue Anemone and St. Charles Boulevard in the Old Spanish Town, the Commerce Casino, Grands Ballons Palms Promenade | image_flag = Flag of St Anthony County.svg | flag_link = | image_shield = Coat of arms of St Anthony County.svg | shield_alt = Coat of arms | shield_link = | nickname = | motto = "L'Humilité Sur Le Miel" ( : Humility over honey) | image_map = Locator map of St. Anthony County, Gold Coast.svg | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of St. Anthony County in the Gold Coast (highlighted in red) | pushpin_map = | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = | latd = |latm = |lats = |latNS = | longd = |longm = |longs = |longEW = | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = inline,title | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type1 = | subdivision_name1 = Kingdom of Sierra | subdivision_type2 = Country | subdivision_name2 = Sierra | subdivision_type3 = Province | subdivision_name3 = Gold Coast | subdivision_type4 = | subdivision_name4 = | subdivision_type5 = Region | subdivision_name5 = Saintiana | subdivision_type6 = Metro area | subdivision_name6 = Greater Porciúncula Area | established_title = Formed | established_date = October 9, 1889 | named_for = | government_type = | seat_type = | seat = Grands Ballons | seat1_type = Largest city | seat1 = Grands Ballons | parts_type = Incorporated cities | parts = 14 | government_type = | governing_body = Board of Supervisors | leader_title = Board of Supervisors | leader_name = | government_footnotes = | unit_pref = | area_footnotes = | area_total_sq_mi = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_ft = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 2,627,821 | population_as_of = 2016 | population_density_km2 = | population_density_sq_mi= | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = Pacific Standard Time | utc_offset1 = -8 | timezone1_DST = Pacific Daylight Time | utc_offset1_DST = -7 | postal_code_type = ZIP codes | postal_code = 90200-91200 | area_code_type = Call codes | area_code = 323, 424, 562, 844 | iso_code = | website = stanthonycounty.gc.ks | blank_name = Patroness | blank_info = Our Lady of Catalina (Madonna of the Gold Coast) | blank1_name = | blank1_info = | footnotes = }}St. Anthony County is a county located in the K.S. province of the Gold Coast. As of the 2010 census, it had a population of 2,274,910, making it the third most populous county in the Gold Coast, the seventh-most populous in Sierra, and more populous than thirty provinces, states, and areas. The county seat and largest city is Grands Ballons. The 2016 Royal Bureau of Census estimate for St. Anthony County's population was 2,627,821. It is the eighth most densely populated county in the country. The county's five largest cities, Grand Ballons, Los Coyotes de Cerritos, Montebello, Monterose, and Putian Park, each have a population greater than 300,000. It is considered the center of the Saintiana or Creole Coast region, and has the highest concentration and second highest percentage of Sierran Creoles in the country. The county is located in the southeastern corner of the Gold Coast and is its fourth-largest county. It borders the City and County of Porciúncula to the northwest and Prince Charles County to the northeast. To the southeast, it borders the Orange county of St. Anne. It shares southern maritime borders with the Étoile Parish of the Channel Islands in the . St. Anthony County is included in the Porciúncula–Grands Ballons–St. Anne Metropolitan Statistical Area and the Greater Porciúncula Area. Fourteen incorporated cities and nine unincorporated census-designated places are located in the county. Much of the county's economic development and political activity is concentrated around the city of Grands Ballons, with the rest of the county's population centers being largely suburban or industrial. Its only coastline is found in Grands Ballons, where the city meets the , which forms the southern border. The name "St. Anthony" originated with , who is the of the Gold Coast. The county was historically a large stretch of land known as that was owned by Spanish soldier and his family. The native and other Indian tribes were assimilated by the French and the Spanish during the 18th and 19th century. During the mid-19th century, St. Anthony County received rapid economic growth and a population boom, which was concentrated around the city of Grands Ballons. St. Anthony County was formally established in 1897. As agricultural land turned into industrial towns, the county became one of the fastest growing counties in the country. The county is known for its highly diverse population, which includes the largest concentration of Sierran Creoles and the largest community of Sierran Francophones outside the Channel Islands. History St. Anthony County was formed from a partition of several former Spanish ranches (ranchos) that were created during the late 18th century and early 19th century. The majority of St. Anthony County's current territory was once a part of , which belonged to Spanish soldier . This rancho was preserved into the Mexican and Californian periods, as the Nieto Family and their associates retained control over the land until it was sold to the Government of Sierra in 1863. After the land went public, it fell under the jurisdiction of Porciúncula County, the original and sole county of the Gold Coast. St. Anthony County was finally formed in 1897, in an act of the Gold Coast Legislature, which granted the emerging city of Grands Ballons and its surrounding communities autonomy from the capital city. Geography Demographics Government Board of Supervisors Politics Crime Education Transportation Major highways Public transportation Airports Sea Communities Cities Unincorporated communities Population ranking Notable people See also *Saintiana (Creole Coast) *Gold Coast Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Gold Coast Category:Gold Coast counties Category:Grands Ballons